


07 - with you (lost and/or stranded)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Home is where Jongin is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: kai/sehun  
> rating: pg  
> word count: 695 words  
> genre: fluff/romance  
> warnings: n/a  
> author's notes: so, it isn't angst. that's an improvement.

 

The car is parked on the side of the white paved road. The heat is cranked up the highest it can go and Sehun is clutching his arm. Truthfully, Jongin had originally thought it would be a great bonding experience to drive _all_ the way to his parents country house in the middle of the biggest snow storm the Midwest had ever seen - it was not his brightest moment and resulted in their car getting stuck in the middle of nowhere.

 

He had barely been able to call his childhood friend Chanyeol to come help them out of the ditch they had served in. The service was not too good but thankfully he had been able to give their gps location.

 

But, he knows ultimately this is going to ruin his boyfriend’s Christmas and he cannot swallow down that guilt.

 

Chanyeol would be able to get them but it would take him a day to do so. In a day it would be Christmas. They would have to spend the night in the car on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere on the morning of Christmas.

 

“At least we have enough gas to keep us warm for now.” Sehun huffs trying to be optimistic for Jongin’s sake.

 

Jongin cannot manage a smile. Sehun, who has always been understanding and there for him, just wanted a Christmas with a family. Sehun’s own family was back in Korea while he went to study abroad in the US. His relationship with them were estranged since he openly came out as gay. Jongin had always been very open to his parents about his preference for men but it was slightly different because his parents had been raised in the US, therefore, the culture significantly different.

 

He had been excited for Sehun to formally meet his parents and sisters. He had been excited to meet his newest niece from his oldest sister. There would be the cousins, the in-laws, and every childhood neighbor and friend he had grown up crammed into his parent’s spacious farm house. Although, he is lucky they’re both safe and Sehun was smart enough to pack snacks and an emergency kit he cannot help but feel he has let Sehun down a little.

 

Next time they would certainly take a plane and make sure the weather was travel-friendly.

 

“I know I said I hadn’t wanted to miss much work so we should drive out today but I’m sorry, you know. This is all my fault for being stubborn.” Jongin huffs turning to his boyfriend who is bundled in his coat with flushed cheeks.

 

Sehun does not look upset. Mildly worried but not like he blames Jongin. Not even a fraction of blame circles his warm brown eyes.

 

“Silly, it’s not your fault. I agreed, right? I wanted to spend this road trip with you as well. We get a little more one on one time than expected. I am just happy your friend can come and get us,” Sehun says “Christmas is not a location but it is who you spend it with. Sure, I want to meet those whom you care about and care about you. But most of all I want to spend every precious moment with you. Even if it means being stuck in a car during a snowstorm,” Sehun leans over and swipes a gentle kiss on his lips. “Don’t go blaming my sweet and thoughtful boyfriend for mother nature’s woes.”

 

Jongin cannot help but crack a tiny smile. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Sehun returns the smile. “Oh, I don’t know. You may be required to make up for all this with kisses.”

 

“Somehow I do not see myself complaining.”

 

And sure, it’s not perfect. It was not planned. But, it’s still enough to surface the warmness and fondness in Jongin’s heart. Now the only thing he had to worry about was Chanyeol and Baekhyun giving all the dirt on his admittedly very dorky childhood. Even then, he does not think Sehun would think less of him. That was not the kind of person Sehun was and Jongin loved him for it.


End file.
